


Entre azucenas y avellanas

by dan_mellark



Category: Karmaland, Karmaland 4
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Luzu shipper numero 1, Luzu y Mangel saben que esos dos son, M/M, Mención del Mangelito
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28233897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dan_mellark/pseuds/dan_mellark
Summary: Cuando la amistad es solo otra forma del amor.
Relationships: Ruben Doblas, Rubén Doblas Gundersen/Samuel de Luque
Kudos: 6
Collections: Secret Santa Rubegetta 2020





	Entre azucenas y avellanas

**Author's Note:**

> Esto es para mi Santa Secreto de la RN.  
> Espero que te guste.

**RUBIUS**

_ Primer día del semestre _

El sonido de una alarma lo despertó. 

Alargó un brazo y sin siquiera abrir por completo los ojos, tomó su teléfono y apagó el molesto ruido. Luego procedió a volver a dormir. Sin embargo, el gusto le duró sólo cinco minutos porque tanto su teléfono como su madre lo sacaron del mundo de Morfeo.

—Rubén, despierta ya —el chico solo soltó un gruñido, para después tratar de volver a dormir—. ¡Rubén! No puedes llegar tarde el primer día. ¡Levántate!

—Mhum. Ya voy —tenía la boca seca. Cuando su madre salió del cuarto, se despegó de la almohada y se sentó en la cama. 

Soltó una maldición y comenzó a prepararse. Luego bajó a la cocina y su madre lo recibió con el desayuno listo. 

—¿Cómo estás? 

—Mmmm. Bien —murmuró. En realidad, estaba nervioso. El cambio no le gustaba. Extrañaba su casa y su escuela. 

Su madre lo vio preocupada, pero no le dijo nada. Rubius terminó de comer y fue a la puerta por su mochila. 

—Cuidate, cariño.

—Gracias, mamá —le dió un beso en la mejilla y abrió la puerta para salir. 

—Ya verás que todo va a ir bien —se despidió. 

“Ojalá”, pensó Rubius. 

* * *

_ 4 meses después _

—Muévete, perdedor. 

Iba caminando por el pasillo cuando alguien lo empujó a un lado. El culpable ni siquiera se dignó a mirarlo, simplemente continuó su camino, riendo junto a los idiotas de sus amigos. 

—Imbécil —dijo entre dientes.

Así eran sus días desde que llegó a Karmaland. Luego de que sus padres se divorciaron, quedó a cargo de su madre, razón por la cual tuvo que dejar su preciada Noruega y su vida para mudarse a un lugar por completo desconocido para él. 

Como lo sospechaba, no fue del todo bien recibido. Algunos tontos creyeron que su forma de hablar era graciosa y no perdían oportunidad de hacer mofa de ello. Vale, que su acento al hablar español no era la mejor, pero eso era porque no era su primera lengua. La mayor parte del tiempo ni siquiera hacía caso a esos comentarios, pero a veces todo se volvía abrumador. 

Por fortuna quedaban pocos días para las vacaciones y, después, solo tendría que soportar a aquellos orangutanes un último semestre.

Llegó a su última clase —y su favorita en general— del día y se dirigió directo al chico de lentes sentado en el rincón del salón.

—Vegetittaaaa —le habló al oído, usando su apodo, y alargando la última sílaba hasta convertirla en un gemido. 

—¡Doblas! —el otro lo regañó. Había estado leyendo un libro para otra clase cuando el noruego le sobresaltó.

Samuel, o Vegetta para él, le miró con el entrecejo fruncido, causando ciertas arrugas en su frente. Aquello lo hizo reír; le encantaba encontrar formas para molestarlo. 

Vegetta fue de los pocos que no se habían unido o dejado pasar las burlas de los idiotas de sus compañeros, y el único que se había vuelto su amigo. Gracias al trabajo por parejas que el profesor había dejado, es que se habían vuelto cercanos. 

Si antes el chico le caía bien, después de saber que compartían un gusto por los videojuegos, lo hacía aún más. Le sorprendía que a pesar de tener uno de los mejores promedios de su grupo, era alguien con el que podía estar cómodamente sobre cualquier tema y podía hacerte reír (chistes malos incluidos). Todo era parte de su encanto. 

—¿Qué pasa Vegetta? ¿Qué tal tus otras clases? 

—Hombre, Doblas. Muy bien, ¿y las tuyas?

Resopló.

—Aburridas.

—Vaya. ¿Hay algo que no te aburra?

—Tú —dijo para incomodar.

—Obviamente. —respondió el chico con suficiencia, aunque el sonrojo lo delató— No podrías vivir sin mí.

—Por favor, no te vengas tan arriba. Tú sí que no podrías vivir sin mí —sonrió socarronamente, aunque después añadió bajito: — No, no podría vivir sin ti.** 

Los ojos violeta de Samuel lo miraron intensamente. No podía apartar la vista. Iba a agregar algo más cuando el profesor llegó e hizo silencio. Se acomodó en su asiento y miró al frente. 

Podía sentir el sonrojo subiendo por su cuello. 

* * *

_ Vacaciones _

Regresó a Noruega para las vacaciones de invierno. Extrañaba su antigua vida, pero sobretodo, extrañaba compartir tiempo con Mangel.

Había llegado a casa de sus abuelos el día anterior y pensaba pasar el día junto a ellos, sin embargo, su mejor amigo parecía tener otros planes. Mangel se presentó temprano esa mañana y después de desayunar, lo llevó a las montañas. 

Pasaron la mañana haciendo  _ snowboard _ y poniéndose al día de lo que había pasado desde su partida. Mangel le contó que él y Lolito por fin eran novios formalmente —Rubius de verdad se alegraba de ello—, y Rubén le habló sobre Karmaland y la escuela.

—¿Y cómo lo llevas en la escuela? ¿Siguen molestandote? —comenzaron a subir de nuevo la montaña.

—Todavía algunos, pero ya es menos —respondió con una mueca incómoda.—Desde que Vegetta y yo hicimos ese trabajo le bajaron. 

—Oh, cierto, ¿y qué tal ese chico… Vegetta?

—Pues muy bien, desde que lo vi me daba curiosidad, pero en cuanto lo conocí me dí cuenta que era un buen chaval. Es muy interesante. ¿Sabes que tiene los ojos violeta? Son los ojos más bonitos que he visto. Claro, después de los tuyos. —sonrió coqueto y le lanzó un guiño. Continuó caminando mientras hablaba sobre la afición de Vegetta por Minecraft y el mundo que tenían juntos.

—Vaya…

Rubius volteo al darse cuenta que Mangel ya no estaba a su lado. 

—¿Qué pasa? 

—¿Te gusta?

—¿Quién?

Mangel rodó los ojos con exasperación; el vaho salió de su nariz cuando resopló. 

—De tu chico de ojos azucena. 

—¿Vegetta? No. ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Parece que te gusta.

—Mmmm, no. Quiero decir, es guapo e interesante, pero…

—¿Pero…?

—Solo somos amigos. 

* * *

**V** **EGETTA**

_ Primer día del último semestre. _

—De Luque, ¿conoces al emo de hasta enfrente?

Samuel revisaba el programa de esa primera clase cuando Rubén llegó preguntando aquello. Levantó la vista y vio a un chico que no reconocía: parecía ser alto, e iba vestido con unos pantalones de mezclilla y una sudadera negra. La capucha de la sudadera no le dejaba ver del todo su cabello, pero algunos mechones castaños se asomaban.

—No. Debe ser nuevo —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros. Luego alzó la vista a su amigo y se encontró con una sorpresa—. ¡¿Te pintaste el cabello?! 

—Eh, sí… Perdí una apuesta.

—Dejame decirte que tienes un problema con las apuestas… Te ves extraño. 

—Ya, tío. Espero que el tinte se caiga rápido. ¿Qué tal tus vacaciones? —le preguntó mientras se recargaba en el respaldo de la silla.

—Muy bien. Extrañaba a mis padres —una sonrisa cálida se asomó al recordar la cena de Navidad—. ¿Y las tuyas?

—Muy frías —se tomó de los brazos y se los frotó—. Olvidaba lo helado que se ponía Noruega en invierno. 

—Y, ¿cómo está Mangel?

Rubén le contó lo que hizo en sus vacaciones. Le gustó el brillo que vio en sus ojos verdes cuando hablo de lo mucho que extrañaba la nieve. En realidad sus ojos no eran del todo verdes, sino que tenían un toque de café. Se asemejan más a un color oliva o avellana. Sin embargo, el profesor interrumpió a Rubius para presentar al chico nuevo. 

Se llamaba Borja y era de Estados Unidos; estaba ahí como parte del programa de intercambio entre su escuela y la de él. Cuando giró un poco la cabeza, pudo comprobar en su perfil que su cabello era castaño claro. 

—Espero que tu estancia sea buena. Puedes contar conmigo por cualquier duda o problema que tengas —luego se dirigió a la clase—. Y espero que lo hagan sentir cómodo y lo ayuden en lo que necesite.

* * *

_ Un mes después _

Luzu, como prefería que llamaran al chico nuevo, decidió que tanto él como Rubius eran de fiar, y solo hizo falta que Rubén lo ayudara con la traducción de una tarea para que se les pegara como una garrapata. No le molestaba, de hecho, descubrió que era un buen chaval. Tenía la pinta de ser un malhumorado, pero eso solo era por fuera, por dentro era divertido y era una masita dispuesta a ayudar. 

El único problema era que sentía que tenía una cercanía con Rubén que, a su pesar, le disgustaba de alguna forma. 

Desde que lo vio por primera vez, Rubius se había metido en su mente. Era hermoso. Sus ojos y aquel acento lo cautivaron apenas lo vio. Y desde que se volvieron amigos, no había día en el que no pensara en él. Le encantaba todo, desde su risa hasta la confianza que le daba, y últimamente, le gustaba su cabello teñido de rubio. 

Sin embargo, no se atrevía a arruinar la amistad que tenían por un enamoramiento que estaba seguro, no era correspondido. Aunque eso no evitaba los celos que sentía por Luzu; era precisamente que no lo podía odiar, o siquiera que le cayera mal el chico, lo que volvía todo peor. 

* * *

**RUBIUS**

_ Dos meses después. _

Luzu estaba sentado en  _ su _ asiento. Había llegado tarde a clase y lo primero que vio fue a Vegetta platicando muy animadamente con Luzu. No entendía porqué aquello lo molestó tanto, pero lo hizo. Y casi como una revelación le vino un pensamiento. 

A Vegetta le gustaba Luzu.

Y eso no le agradaba.

* * *

**LUZU**

—¿Y qué tal tus amigos? —le preguntó su amiga Lana. 

—Son unos idiotas. 

* * *

**RUBIUS**

_ Dos meses antes de la graduación. _

Rubius ayudaba a Luzu a practicar su español cuando el castaño cambió de tema.

—Oye, Rabis —lo llamó por el apodo que le había puesto—. ¿Qué te parece Vegetta?

La pregunta lo hizo tensarse, pero trato de responder tranquilamente.

—¿A qué te refieres? 

—Pues a eso, ¿qué piensas de él?

—Ehmm, pues que es un  _ flanders _ —respondió con una sonrisa.

—Ha ha ha, por supuesto que lo es, pero, ¿qué te parece físicamente?

—¿Eh…? —de repente sintió que la temperatura había subido diez grados.

—A mí me parece que es guapo… —Luzu sonrió con malicia al ver a su amigo inquieto—. ¿No crees?

—S-sí. Supongo. —¡Por supuesto que es guapo! Rubius siente su corazón ir a mil. 

—Y esos músculos… —El chico continuó picando.

—Cl-claro… —La imagen de los brazos de Vegetta lo hizo carraspear. 

—Tú que eres su amigo de más tiempo, ¿crees que le guste alguien?

—Ah… No lo sé, no me ha dicho nada sobre eso —desvió la mirada. 

—Pues últimamente tiene una mirada como de enamorado… Creo que le gusta alguien…

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y por qué tanta pregunta sobre la vida amorosa de Vegetta? —cuestionó.— ¿Es que a ti te gusta? —la pregunta salió casual, pero en realidad quería saber si sus sospechas eran ciertas.

Recibió la carcajada de Luzu como respuesta.

—Para nada, Rabis...

* * *

**VEGETTA**

Él y Luzu estaban estudiando para un exámen cuando Borja le preguntó: 

—¿Sabes si a Rubén le gusta alguien? —fue directo al grano.

Vegetta guardó silencio un momento, tratando de formular una respuesta y no dejar ver su incomodidad.

—No que yo sepa, ¿por qué lo preguntas? 

—Por nada —hizo un ademán con la mano, restándole importancia. 

—No, dime.

—¿A ti te gusta?

—¿Qué? —se removió incómodo en su asiento.

Luzu puso los ojos en blanco.

—Que si te gusta.

—¿Quién?

«Los dos son igual de tontos» pensó Luzu.

—¡Rubius! —levantó la voz con desespero.

—No, no —respondió apresuradamente y apartó la vista—. ¿Por qué preguntas? —su sonrisa era de nervios. «Que no me diga que le gusta, por favor»

—Vegetitta, los acabo de conocer, pero he visto cómo miras aquellos ojitos avellana —Vegetta soltó un suspiro—. Vamos, cuéntale a “mami Luzu” tus problemas del corazón. 

* * *

**RUBIUS**

«¿Quién puede ser?»

La pregunta lo tuvo despierto durante mucho tiempo. Pero si aquella cuestión llenaba su mente, no era nada comparado al problema que eran sus sentimientos. No sabía cómo abordarlos. Y descubrir que a Luzu no le gustaba su amigo tampoco ayudaba a calmar sus nervios, porque cabía la posibilidad de que a Vegetta sí le gustara él o alguien más. 

Samuel y él eran amigos desde hace menos de un año, pero se sentía como si lo conociera de toda la vida. Confiaba en él, y sabía que le ayudaría en cualquier cosa que le dijera, pero esto era diferente.No podía pedirle consejo a quien era el causante de sus inquietudes. 

No sabía en qué momento sus sentimientos habían cambiado. A pesar de tratar de pasar desapercibido, para él, Vegetta destacaba por sobretodos. Era responsable e inteligente. Su cabello negro y sus deslumbrantes ojos violeta, llamaban la tención tanto como su personalidad, una vez que te permitía conocerlo. 

Hablar con Mangel tampoco ayudó del todo. El chico le dijo que dejara de ser idiota y afrontara sus sentimientos. Era fácil decirlo para alguien que no estaba en sus zapatos.

Se dio cuenta del torbellino que eran sus pensamientos y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

«Estoy jodido»

* * *

**VEGETTA**

_ Un mes y medio antes de la graduación.  _

Se sentía mucho más ligero luego de contarle a Luzu sobre su  _ crush _ en Rubén. 

El chico era lo bastante confiable y persuasivo para que las palabras salieran de su boca como el agua de un grifo; tanto así, que casi lo convenció de revelar sus sentimientos al susodicho. 

“ _ Estoy seguro de que tú también le gustas” _

Ya podía sentir la ansiedad crecer en su interior.

Aquello iba a terminar mal…

* * *

**RUBIUS**

_ Un mes antes de la graduación. _

Vegetta estaba raro. 

No podía asegurar nada, pero estaba seguro de que algo le pasaba. 

Andaba como desorientado. Algunos días olvidó las fechas de entrega de los trabajos hasta que él le preguntó, dejaba sus comidas sin acabar, no le prestaba atención cuando le hablaba o se le quedaba mirando sin decir nada, y constantemente lo descubría suspirando cual colegiala recién enamorada…

«Oh, no, no, no, no...»

Sus sospechas se estaban confirmando. A Vegetta le gustaba alguien. 

* * *

**VEGETTA**

_ Quince días antes de la graduación. _

No sabía cómo habían terminado molestos. 

Rubius solo le había pedido ayuda con un trabajo final y él terminó recitandole un sermón sobre la responsabilidad y cómo debía comenzar a madurar. A lo que Rubén respondió diciendole que se que sacara el maldito palo que tenía en el culo y no fuera un cabrón.

Definitivamente tenía los nervios de punta. 

«Igual que mi cabello, jiji»

* * *

**RUBIUS**

Vegetta era gilipollas. 

* * *

**LUZU**

_ Una semana antes de la graduación. _

Luzu se despidió de ambos. Los iba a extrañar, pero ya echaba de menos su hogar; tenía que regresar con los suyos. Se llevaba buenos recuerdos y personas de Karmaland, aunque nada comparado con conocer a esos dos. No había tratado a dos personas más ciegas ante lo que tenían delante de sus narices. De cualquier forma, esperaba que llegara el punto en el reconocieran sus sentimientos.

* * *

**VEGETTA**

_ Seis días antes de la graduación. _

Por fin había terminado el bachiller. Las semanas de exámenes habían terminado y por fin era libre… al menos hasta entrar a la universidad. Su dicha habría sido completa si no fuera por un pequeño detalle: Rubius seguía molesto con él. Todavía le hablaba, pero se habían distanciado un poco. Sentía cierto aire incómodo cada vez que estaban solos. Pero esperaba que al hablar con él, las cosas se solucionaran.

* * *

**RUBIUS**

Daba vueltas por su cuarto tratando de pensar en una buena forma para declararse a su amigo. La ansiedad lo consumía lentamente, y lo hacía comportarse de forma anormal. Cada vez que se quedaban solos —o sea, la mayor parte del tiempo—, se ponía nervioso y comenzaba a balbucear. No podía dejar de verlo cuando no se daba cuenta, era como haber encontrado un nuevo mundo una vez que aceptaba lo profundo que había caído. Sus mejillas y sus largas pestañas se volvieron su obsesión, y sus labios le trajeron pensamientos que nunca antes pasaron por su cabeza. 

Faltaba poco para que el curso terminara oficialmente y las vacaciones comenzaran. Después de eso, la universidad se aproximaba como una amenaza. ¿Qué pasaría si no entraban a la misma universidad?, ¿y si no volvían a verse? o peor aún, ¿y si lo rechazaba? 

¿Cómo soportar la ausencia de alguien que se había vuelto esencial en su vida?

* * *

**VEGETTA**

_ Día de la graduación. _

No sabía si iría o no. 

Esperaba que sí, o tendría que ir directamente a su casa..

No sabía qué hacer.

Había muchas cosas que podían salir mal. 

Sus manos sudaban y constantemente tenía que limpiarlas en el pantalón de su traje. 

Sí, se había puesto un esmoquin que, no por nada, se veía espectacular en él.

Esperaba que todo saliera bien. Aquella noche definiría parte de su futuro. Si todo salía bien, sería correspondido; si no, pues, experimentaría su primer corazón roto. 

* * *

**RUBIUS**

¿Ir o no ir?

Tenía el traje listo, pero todavía no se vestía. Ni siquiera se había bañado. 

Estaba cavilando si hacerlo o no, cuando su teléfono sonó.

—Rubiuh

—Ehhh, mi Mahe.

—¿Listo para la fiesta?

—No. No sé si voy a ir

—¿Cómo? ¡Tienes que ir!

—Pero no estoy seguro…

—¿Y tu chico de ojos azucena?

—¿Quién?

—¡Pues Vegetta!

—¿Las azucenas son moradas? —preguntó con curiosidad. 

—Sí, pero ese no es el punto aquí. ¿Qué vas a hacer con él?

—N-no, no lo sé…

—¡Sí lo sabes! Vas a ducharte, ponerte ese puto traje que tu madre te compró y vas a ir a esa estúpida fiesta. Y una vez ahí, vas y le comes el morro. Eso vas a hacer.

—Es mucho más fácil decirlo que hacerlo —susurró como un crío recién regañado.

—¿A qué esperas? ¿A que lleguen las vacaciones? ¡A que estén en la universidad separados por sus carreras? ¿O hasta que encuentre a alguien que tenga los huevos para decirle lo que siente?

No. No quería eso. Tan solo pensar en Vegetta con alguien más lo puso malo. ¿Podría soportar ver cómo un extraño tenía lo que él no, solo por que tuvo la oportunidad y no la aprovechó?

Tenía la respuesta y la solución.

Miró el traje colgado de una percha y le respondió a Mangel:

—Voy a ir.

* * *

Es complicado dar el primer paso. En cualquier situación. Requiere confianza y un momento de valentía. 

Es como lanzarse en caída libre y confiar en que el paracaídas se abra. 

Sin embargo, es igual de difícil estar del otro lado. Esperar a que alguien más tenga la iniciativa es una tortura. No saber si le gustas a esa persona o no, o si solo te ve como un amigo o como algo más. 

De cualquier forma, los involucrados se ven envueltos en momentos de incertidumbre y agonía, inevitable, si no se arriesgan. 

Ese era el caso de Rubius y Vegetta. 

Ambos se gustaban.

Uno tenía sus sentimientos claros desde el principio; el otro no. Pero ambos tenían miedo.

Numerosas veces se necesita de un tercero (o cuarto, o quinto…) para ayudar a los enamorados. Pero es obligatorio que ellos vayan a batalla. A ganar o a perder. Pero que no se diga que no lo intentaron.

* * *

Rubius llegó a la fiesta con el corazón como el aleteo de un colibrí. Divisó a Vegetta y fue directo a él. Mientras avanzaba pudo verlo mejor. El traje le quedaba de puta madre y lo hacía ver aún más guapo. Parecía la típica escena de una película cliché, pero no se sentía como una. Los nervios hacían estragos en su cuerpo y estaba seguro que la ducha que se dio no había servido para nada. Además, tenía a las pobres azucenas tomadas con demasiada fuerza en su puño. 

Llegó con su amigo, que estaba sentado solo en una mesa apartada de la pista de baile, y decidió que aquel refrán de “al mal paso darle prisa” era la mejor idea para continuar.

—Ey… Necesito decirte algo —sus mejillas se encendieron nada más dejar salir esas palabras.

El chico se miraba un tanto confundido. Estuvo a punto soltar todo, cuando Rubius reparó en dónde estaban. Sus compañeros, disimuladamente, les prestaban atención. Sus inseguridades emergieron a la superficie, por lo que tomó a Vegetta de la muñeca y lo sacó del salón hacia el jardín. 

—¿Doblas? ¿Sucede algo? —dijo una vez que Rubius se detuvo en un punto apartado del jardín. Ahí afuera había pocas personas debido al frío aire de la noche. 

Rubius no respondió, sino que le tendió el ramo de azucenas que compró en una florería, aún abierta, cercana al salón. 

—Son para ti —dijo con un hilo de voz.

Vegetta las tomó, sorprendido. —Uhm, gracias. Son muy bonitas.

—Me recuerdan a ti —impulsado por un golpe de valentía, continuó— Son hermosas como tus ojos, como tú. Y… —carraspeó—. Me gustas. —le dijo, mirándolo a los ojos. Podía ver el asombro en su cara—. Me gusta tu sonrisa y cómo logras hacerme reír. Tus malos chistes y lo inteligente que eres. Tu sentido de la responsabilidad incluso si eso significa dejar a veces la diversión de lado. Me encanta lo buen amigo que has sido para mí y cómo fuiste el único que me aceptó cuando llegué. Me encanta nuestro mundo en Minecraft y quiero seguir compartiendo más tardes de cine y más cenas en tu casa... Y te quie…

No terminó la frase, pues los labios de Vegetta lo interrumpieron. 

El estupor inicial rápidamente se convirtió en adrenalina. Movió sus labios, probando las aguas. Sus labios eran tan suaves como los imaginó y el solo pensamiento, lo hizo soltar un ligero ruido desde el fondo de su garganta. Aquello pareció animar a Vegetta, pues el beso se volvió demandante. El nudo en su estómago y las manos de Samuel en sus mejillas lo mantenían en tierra. 

Aquel beso se sintió perenne. 

Al menos hasta que Vegetta rompió el beso y recargó su frente en la suya. Viéndolo a los ojos, habló:

—También me gustas —sus ojos brillaban de felicidad al igual que su sonrisa—. Desde el primer momento. Y sí, quiero ser tu novio.

—¡Vegetta! ¡Ni siquiera te había preguntado! —dijo con fingida indignación. 

—Pues ya no tienes que preguntar, Te ahorré el trabajo, chaval —rió ante la cara que puso el otro. 

—Ven aquí, Don Comedia… 

Rubius lo atrajo de la cintura y lo besó de nuevo. 

Continuaron besándose aún cuando la lluvia apareció y los empapó a ellos y a las azucenas tiradas en el pasto. 

FIN

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Muchas gracias por leer.  
> Me la pase bien escribiendo esto y me gustó cómo quedó.  
> Espero que les haya gustado, especialmente a ti *guiño*. Me gustaría que me dijeras qué te pareció. 
> 
> Los comentarios y críticas constructivas son bienvenidos.  
> Feliz Navidad a todos. <3


End file.
